


The End

by Imagine831



Series: Morbid Rebirth [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, how can I be here?, is it over?, where am i?, who's this random dude?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine831/pseuds/Imagine831
Summary: After living through war, through rivalries, through homicidal relatives she makes it to the end of the road. This is the story of a girl who finally dies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Season 11 or, like myself, you know what happens via overexcited friends... uh spoilers?

She doesn't know how much more of living she can take when something changes. Instead of waking up as a baby, she appears in a garden. After a cursory glance around her she realizes it's not just any garden, but the Water Gardens of Dorne.

She turns with a mixture of nostalgia and suspicion running through her. She's not Myrcella, so how can she be here? A glance at her body prompts her to perform a deeper scrutiny. There are dozens of thin lines running the length of her arms and a birthmark spanning half her palm. She lets out a shuddering breath of disbelief and reaches up to feel curls she hasn't had in lifetimes.

She's her. Her original self. Thoughts are going haywire as she sinks to the ground, a hand covering her mouth as she tries to hold in sobs that threaten to escape.

A man's hand holding a tissue appears in the corner of her eye and she spins to face it. Kneeling next to her is a man in a baseball tee with sorrowful chocolate eyes. "Here," he motions the tissue towards her, "I think you need this." She hesitantly takes the tissue and stands up shakily.

The man gazes around them nodding. "This is a handsome place you've created. I've seen Eden take many forms over millennia, and yours is quite beautiful."

He turns his piercing gaze to her and offers a slight smile that disappears almost as soon as it appears. "I want to apologize for the inadequacy of my children. They have been-" Here the man cringes and rubs his eyes in irritation. "lax in their duties for the past few years." He lowers his hand to gesture them to a nearby bench.

As they sit down he rubs the back of his head. "Sorry, I just realized you don't know who I am. I've gotten a bit used to the- Nevermind. Anyways, I'm...well, I'm God." As if sensing her about to do something stupid he rushes his next words. "But I prefer Chuck, to be honest."

She sits in shock on the bench as he continues. "Now, it's come to my attention that you have been uh- reincarnating with your memories intact. That isn't supposed to happen, and I'm so sorry that you've been forced into it, so I'm going to fix you before I head off." He takes one of her hands into his and her whole body glows for a few seconds. "You don't have to worry about it happening ever again. I've made sure of it. You can rest now, you won't be forced into reincarnating anymore. Live your afterlife in peace."

She's overwhelmed by the information given to her. She's done. No more waking up as a child, no more death, no more of any of that. She's free.

The woman lets out a disbelieving laugh as it sinks in, then another and another. Until she's laughing and sobbing hysterically while hugging the man- God who set her free.

She's so old and yet, she's that same sixteen year old girl from so long ago when she's finally allowed to die for good.


End file.
